The Broken Captive
by greenwings33
Summary: When Harry is captured by a rogue coven of vampires and abused for years, he has forgotten everything, even his own name. When he is finally rescued by the Cullens and the La Push werewolves, he will need a lot of help before he can face up to his fate. NonmagicAU! Broken!Harry EXPLICIT SLASH
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is going to be the first time I write anything remotely Twilight related. This will be written based off of my exceedingly small knowledge of Twilight, and vast knowledge of Harry Potter. Though this is a different kind of story, as Harry has no magic; the story begins with a rogue vampire coven of five. And if this isn't well received, I'll abandon it, someone else can use the plot. Please drop a review if I should continue!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE, VIOLENCE, SLASH (M/M), HETERO (M/F), AND PTSD**

**~3~**

The vampires laughed, four of the vicious things circling The Human. He watched them nervously, his hands tugging anxiously at the ropes that bound his arms behind his back. As one smirked and licked his lips, a whimper tore itself from his aching throat. He moved his legs frantically, trying to wrestle them free from the stakes and leather that kept them spread. The Human tried to ignore the fact that he was completely naked; he had been that way since he could remember.

And then it began. Suddenly an icy member was shoved abruptly into his entrance, tearing an agonized scream from the boy. The vampires all groaned at the sound; it was a beautiful, unearthly wail that had made the coven kidnap him in the first place. Ignoring the gasping human underneath him, Leviathion started thrusting into the delightfully warm heat that encased him, drawing more exquisite cries.

His thrusts sped up, making The Human yowl and shriek in pain. Soon, Leviathion was spilling cool-wet into the velvety warmth, ripping a pain-filled scream from the body he was in. The vampire swiftly pulled out, his libido begging at the sight of his cold and pale member covered in warm, sensuous, delicious blood.

Varen quickly thrust his head in between The Human's legs, lapping up the blood with his ice-cold tongue, making the victim mewl pitifully and writhe with discomfort. Varen quickly finished his meal and moved away, leaving space for Traywa to straddle The Human and force his own member into the warm, soft mouth. The object of his undesired attention was forced to suck, tears leaking out of his closed eyes.

And then a blur swept out of the trees and tackled Leviathion to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to yet another chapter of my story. Because I'm a lazy bum, I haven't typed up the next chapter for The Magic Spy, so anyone who's following that, please bear with me. For anyone following Savior of Azkaban, I am seriously sorry… I'm having a small case of writer's block. The only reason this fic is getting written faster is because I'm writing this in the middle of the night when the inspiration strikes…**

**Just so you all don't try to kill me yet, I'm going to warn that I'm either planning on just booting Bella out of the story completely, or just making her an empty-headed floozy. Pairings also aren't decided yet, but there will be a poll on my profile where you can vote.**

**WARNINGS: Rape (again, graphic descriptions), SLASH (M/M), Hetero, PTSD, VIOLENCE (graphic descriptions here, don't read if you can't take blood.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or (shudder) Twilight.**

***Ω∞Ω***

Leviathion snarled and struggled against the massive _thing_ that had attacked him. He could tell it wasn't a vampire; the creature smelled of fur and strength and _wolf_. With an inhuman shriek, Leviathion bodily threw the monster off of him, in order to actually see it. Once the vampire could see his attacker, he instantly regretted the decision.

A giant, russet-colored wolf stood across from him, furry hackles raised and gleaming incisors bared. The wolf was the size of a small pony, and its paws – the size of trash can lids – showed the beast hadn't stopped growing yet. Once the vampire had finished taking in his opponent (He had NOT been cowering, thank you very much!), Leviathion allowed his eyes to wander and discover why the rest of his coven hadn't assisted their leader when he was attacked.

Varen was barely holding off what looked like a pale streak, and Leviathion balked, knowing that it was another vampire; an angry vampire at that. What was a vampire doing cooperating with a werewolf? And the coven leader's thoughts were interrupted by the massive wolf lunging at him once more. With a calm that was the complete opposite of his panicking thoughts, the vampire dodged, the massive claws barely missing his head. A drawn out scream captured his attention and Leviathion's brunette head whipped in the direction of the noise.

Varen was hunched over in pain, his pale, aristocratic face scrunched in barely contained agony as he let loose another grieving wail. The smell of blood spread over the clearing. Leviathion turned to see Fareneer's – one of his most loyal coven members – headless body drop the forest floor. The ivory skinned, bear-like man standing over the decapitated corpse looked please, holding Fareneer's head in his massive hands. Leviathion stared in horrified fascination at the sallow-skinned head held by the ink-black hair. Red blood dripped from the hole where it had been torn from the neck. And the head landed at Varen's feet, pulling another loud cry.

As Leviathion ducked under a snarling wolf head for the second time that night, he tried to figure out what had made his second in command scream like a banshee. He dodged a trash-can sized paw as he assessed Varen. Both legs were attached, as was his head (thank goodness), and then Leviathion saw the problem. A few feet away, oozing crimson life-blood onto the slightly soggy leaves that coated the forest was Varen's right arm. The scarred and abused limb looked quite forlorn and worse for wear as it was slowly covered in mud and bits of wet leaves.

The now-frightened coven leader quickly looked back at Varen to see a makeshift stake driven through his undead heart. Leviathion's eyes widened in grief for his beta, his lieutenant, the loyal vampire who had made his dream come true, the vampire that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with; deep, painful and unrequited love that Leviathion could now never confess.

***Ω∞Ω***

**A/N: Well, I'm quite honored by the 32 follows and 14 favorites, but a special thank you goes to hollycathers and shadowOkamiYokai for reviewing! Please believe me when I say I did not mean to make Leviathion so easy to relate to, but I'll definitely make up for that in the next chapter… I won't promise anything though, seeing as how I'm writing these in the middle of the night/very early morning as the inspiration strikes. Please be patient, my lovelies!**

**PAIRING FOR THE STORY WILL BE DECIDED BY THE WINNING PAIRING IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am, at 12:36 in the morning, writing a story. Just take this as proof of my love. **

**And the end results of the poll on my profile for the pairing is:**

1

Harry/Jasper

16 18%

2

Harry/Carlisle

12 13%

3

Harry/Edward

11 12%

4

Harry/Jacob

10 11%

5

Harry/Jacob/Edward

8 9%

6

Harry/Jasper/Edward

8 9%

7

Harry/Emmet

7 8%

8

Harry/Jacob/Sam

6 6%

9

Harry/Jasper/Jacob

4 4%

10

Harry/Sam/Emmet

3 3%

11

Harry/Sam/Edward

2

***Ω∞Ω***

Mere instants after Leviathion had registered his beloved's death, the vampire's mind caught up to his emotions. With a snarl reminiscent of the auburn wolf stalking him, the coven leader shoved his worthless emotions aside with the ease of a cold blooded predator. He growled deep in his throat as he watched Ranmau, his most loyal follower, shriek in pain as his still beating heart was ripped out of his flesh with ruthless efficiency.

The blonde beauty who had performed the deed studied the red, dripping mess with an offended expression, as if the blood had dripped onto her designer name boots. Leviathion was further distracted from his struggling coven as the massive wolf leaped at him with its quicksilver teeth bared in barely restrained destructive fury. The ages old vampire simply waited for the inexperienced lycanthrope to get closer before he grabbed the mutt by its snout and slammed the beast into the nearest tree, and then bashed it into the ground until the only sign of its life was raspy breathing stemming from the barrel-shaped chest.

As the rest of the fighters were distracted, Leviathion took the opportune moment to flee, his breath coming in short pants of fear.

But sooner or later, he'd be back for his prize.

***Ω∞Ω***

**A/N: I'm so sorry! My plunnies abandoned me for a good long while, and my internet is being a bitch right now. Sorry for the length of this chapter…. By the way, if anyone has problems with the winning pair, I thought it might be nice (when I actually have free time) to write one-shots, maybe stories, involving each of the pairs mentioned. Send me a good enough prompt, and I'll write it!**


End file.
